College Life
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Starting college can be a great thing when you have a wonderful boyfriend, friends and a great family. But what happens when someone tries to take everything away from you and everything begins to fall apart? AU
1. Chapter 1

College Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha Characters or any websites, music and movies mentioned in this story. All characters of Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I've received inspiration to write again so I'm reposting College Life and hope to continue, thank you, I will try to update once a week

Chapter One:

"Sango! Can you believe it?! Our first day of university, we're all here together and in great relationships!" exclaimed a very excited Kagome.

"I know, its great Kagome"

The two college girls talked about plans for the upcoming school year as they searched for their classrooms. They then walked into the cafeteria where their boyfriends were already having breakfast.

"Hey babe," Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on the lips.

Kagome blushed at the simple gesture. _Sure, _she thought_, we've been together since we were juniors in high school, but I'm still not comfortable kissing in front of everyone. We haven't even made love yet._

Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his girlfriend when she blushed. _We've been together for three years! Why is still so damn shy?! She won't let me do anything past French kissing her._

"So, are you two beautiful ladies going to Kouga's party Saturday night?" Miroku asked the two girls.

"We just started school today and already Kouga has a party planned?"

"Well you know what a party animal Kouga is, my dear Sango"

"Hmm," Kagome started, "what do you think Inuyasha? Should we go to the party?"

"You go if you want to Kaggie, but I've got to watch Rin, since my parents are going away this weekend."

"Oh, okay" she replied a bit disappointed.

"Oh shit! Kags, we're going to be late for our first class," Sango noticed as she looked at her watch. "We'll catch you guys later! Be good!"

With that said the two girls hurriedly made their ways down the hall to room A208.

When they entered the classroom, they noticed that Kagome's older cousin Kikyou was also taking this class. Kagome and Kikyou haven't gotten along since puberty, and for no other good reason. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and moved to the opposite side of the room to take their seats.

"Welcome to World History," the professor started, "I'm Taisho-sensei and this class will not be an easy one for all those who are merely here for the credits."

Kagome listened attentively noticing his features. He had amber eyes and long silver hair tied back in a pony tail. _Quite handsome, he reminds me of Inuyasha, perhaps he's a cousin. _

"There is an outline going around the room with information for the upcoming term. In the outline you will read what is expected of you in terms of conduct and dress, what text books will be needed, the units that are to covered and what each test and assignment is worth out of your final grade. Attendance is crucial in this class," he finished.

The rest of the class time was spent discussing test times and taking notes on the fifteenth century in England.

~*scene change*~

While the girls were in their World History class, the guys were in welding.

"So, Inuyasha," Miroku started ignoring the teacher, "how come you didn't mention your parents going away before? The party could've been at your place instead of Kouga's."

"Well, my parents only told me this morning before I left."

"Then why not have Kagome over and you know, have some fun with her?"

"Kags isn't ready for sex yet. Look, when's your first break?"

"Not till 11:30," Miroku answered, "yours?"

"10:30, it's a three hour break."

"Cool, then we'll meet you in the Old Cafeteria. See you later."

"Bye, man"

End Chapter.

A/N: Just like in my story _Cat and Mouse_ I welcome helpful criticism and suggestions. Please no flames I do not appreciate them. I have more written but I'm only posting the first chapter right now. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any websites, movies, music mentioned in the story and I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was sitting in the old cafeteria, playing games on his laptop while waiting for his friends to finish their classes. That's when he saw her. A beautiful young woman who somewhat resemble his Kagome.

He carefully examined this woman. She had long dark brown hair, chestnut brown eyes; her breasts were slightly bigger than Kagome's and her hips were nicely curved. _What am I doing? I'm with Kagome and I love her! I should not be checking out another woman. _

Kikyou noticed Inuyasha watching her and smirked. _ I bet he'd be a nice fuck. He's rather cute._

Kagome was wandering around the college aimlessly trying to find the old cafeteria to meet Inuyasha and her friends for lunch.

Not watching where she was going, she bumped into something spilling her pop and pasta everywhere. She looked to see what she bumped into and noticed her World History professor wearing her lunch and looking rather unhappy. _Oh shit._

"Oh my gosh! Taisho-sensei, I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized, "I got lost and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I suggest then you pay more attention and get yourself a map," he coldly said to her. With that said he left to continue where he was going, which was now home to get a new change of clothes._ What a klutzy woman and quite strange. Beautiful but strange._

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Inuyasha," Sango said.

Just as Sango said that Kagome came running, panting into the old cafeteria.

"See," Sango pointed out, "like magic."

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost."

"Keh. Now that you're here though we can get started," Inuyasha said.

"Get started on what?" Kagome curiously asked.

"We decided to take pictures of us doing weird or goofy stuff on Inuyasha's webcam and then put them on _Facebook_," Miroku answered, "Sango already went and got a condom to play with."

Kagome started to get nervous at the mention of condoms, not knowing what they wanted her to do.

For the entire break the small group had taken several pictures of random things. Like kisses, each person holding the condom with a sexy look, sticking there tongues out and pretending to touch each other's "personal areas" as Kagome says. This continued until they had to go to classes and part ways.

Though during the group's "fun" they were unaware of Kayo's eyes watching them. _Hmm so he's Kagome's boyfriend this should be interesting._

End Chapter.

A/N I know it's a short chapter, the next will be longer I promise and things start to get very interesting. Read and review please! Remember I welcome suggestions and helpful tips!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any websites, movies, music mentioned in the story and I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Warning: Lemon

Chapter 3

It's been a week since the group started college and they were adjusting quite well. Kagome made it clear to Inuyasha that she wasn't happy at the party without him there and wished she could've been with him instead. He apologized though they moved on; after all it was only a party. The four friends didn't have many classes together since they were in different programs but they had a break with at least one other person. Kagome and Sango only had World History together for an elective and the same went for Inuyasha and Miroku in their welding class. Kagome was taking the Social Service Work program, Sango was taking General Arts & Sciences, Miroku was doing what's called CPET and Inuyasha was doing Police Foundations.

The whole week Kikyou had been observing Kagome and Inuyasha studying them. Kikyou learned that even though they had been together for three years they hadn't had sex. _Probably Kagome's wishes. _This week when she noticed him staring at her, she decided to approach him.

"Hi, my name's Kikyou"

"Uh, Inuyasha"

"Pleasure to meet you. Mind if I sit down so we can get to know each other? Become friends?"

"Uh sure"

So, they talked and she was sure to be gone before Kagome arrived and saw her talking to her boyfriend.

Kikyou decided to go to the library when she left to use the computer and add Inuyasha on _Facebook_.

SK

Sango, Miroku and Kagome all entered the old Cafeteria with their lunches.

"Hey baby," Kagome greeted, kissing Inuyasha on the lips.

This shocked Inuyasha; Kagome never makes a first move to kiss or anything.

During the rest of the day they hung out and goofed off for breaks and attended classes.

SK

After classes Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go back to her house to "hang out" for a little while.

"Kagome," her mother called from the kitchen, "can you come in here for a minute?"

When Kagome and Inuyasha entered the kitchen they noticed that her mother had a rather concerned look. Then Kagome noticed Kikyou was there and glared daggers at her. Kikyou was wearing a French cut white blouse with just one button done up and a skirt so short you could see the bottom of her ass cheeks. _Slut._

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Kagome, we need to talk," her mother started, "your cousin came to me when she saw these pictures," she showed them to Kagome.

Kagome looked through them. They were the pictures from the previous week but only the ones with her and Inuyasha. Pictures of them kissing, holding the condom and touching each other inappropriately. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No, mom you…" she was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Kagome. I know you and Inuyasha have been together for awhile and have probably thought about having sex. However, I do not want my baby girl having sex before she's married. I don't care if you're 19 and in college. As long as you're in my house you obey my rules."

By this point Kagome was on the verge of tears, feeling like a child the way her mother was speaking to her.

"Now, Kikyou will take Inuyasha home. I would like you two to take some time apart. Kagome, go up to your room please."

Kagome went up to her room without a word and Inuyasha stood in the kitchen trying to figure out what just happened. He then followed Kikyou to her car. When they arrived at his house, Kikyou turned to Inuyasha to speak.

"If you'd like, I plan on calling Kagome over to my apartment. It'd be a good chance for you two to talk in person about what happened," she suggested.

"Umm, sure"

"Great, come to this address at 9:00 tonight," she said giving him her address.

"Thanks for doing this Kikyou," with that said he left the car and walked up to his house.

SK

When the time came to go to Kikyou's he was so excited about getting to see her. _Wait. Shouldn't I be excited about seeing Kagome instead?_

He went up to Kikyou's apartment and knocked on the door.

"It's open" He heard from inside. Walking into the apartment he noticed that it smelled of fresh soaps. _She must've just had a shower or a bath. _

Sure enough there she was in her living room with just a towel on.

"Umm when's Kagome coming?" Inuyasha questioned.

"As it turns out, Kagome's mom has grounded her," she lied, "so it's just us"

"Oh," he said feeling himself getting hard at the sight of her wet and in a towel.

Kikyou then started walking towards him.

"Uh, maybe I should go then."

"No, don't go. I could use the company"

"Alright, just for an hour or so," he gave in, "shouldn't you put some clothes on or something?"

"Well, I'll be going to bed in a couple of hours and I usually sleep in just a towel…or less," she said seductively.

"Oh," was all he could say as she moved to sit on her couch. _Yup, she's more open and daring than Kagome. Kags probably sleeps in heavy flannel pajamas. _

Kikyou sat down practically on top of him almost popping out of the towel. Inuyasha's member was now fully erect painfully against his jeans. Kikyou took notice of this and began to rub his thigh.

"It seems you have a little problem, Inuyasha," she said, "well, not little. I could take care of it for you."

"But, Kagome…"

"Isn't here," she interrupted, "besides, it wouldn't be cheating if I were to only give you a hand job to ease your pain, now would it?"

She then moved her hand to rub his member through his pants. Due to the gesture and her words, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; he then took his penis out for her. Kikyou began to move her hand up and down his shaft quickly with a tight grip, slowing down once in awhile to rub her thumb over the tip.

"You've never had this before, have you?" she whispered his ear, "Kagome, being your only girlfriend has never done this. You're still a virgin."

With that said she leaned down and flicked her tongue over the tip of his penis before taking him into her mouth. Inuyasha was beginning to lose control. He wanted her. He wanted fuck her hard. He brought Kikyou's face to his and kissed her on the lips.

Kikyou was surprised that he was kissing her, this was happening sooner than planned. She felt him trace her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily let him in.

After Inuyasha was sure Kikyou was going to except him, he began to remove her towel. He moved his hand to feel her breast, rubbing her nipple under his thumb. Inuyasha trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck. When he reached her breasts, he took a nipple into his mouth and began to flick his tongue over it then sucked and lightly nipped at it. He then did the same to the other nipple, sucking on it like a newborn.

The moans from Kikyou encouraged him to continue his assault. However, she suddenly straddled him which prevented him from doing anything else. She lowered her body so that she had his penis in her wet pussy and began to ride him hard.

"Ki-kikyou," he panted, "so good."

Kikyou could feel her orgasm coming and knew that not too long after, he would cum too.

"Oh, God. Kikyou, I'm cumming."

They both released in unison, panting and moaning. They fell asleep, then a couple of hours later Inuyasha woke up. The realization of what happened hit him then, hard.

_What have I done?_

End Chapter

A/N A bit longer with a lemon. Now things should get interesting. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any websites, movies, music mentioned in the story and I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4:

Kagome walked into her World History class still upset about the previous night. _How could my mother do that to me? Treating me like a child in front of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou, fucking bitchy whore._

"Please take you seat Miss Higurashi."

Kagome hadn't realized that class had started and was still standing. She looked around the room for an available seat. She didn't want to sit by Sango because Sango would ask what was wrong, and she was not in the mood to talk about it. She took a seat near the front.

"Sorry, Taisho-sensei"

Sesshomaru watched his favourite student, who had a troubled expression on her face. While the class wrote the notes on the chalkboard, he was watching the young woman with interest. He began to realize that he was attracted to the young freshman. There wasn't much of an age difference, merely a couple of years; the university had only given him the job because of his consistent 4.0 grade point average. Though he could figure out what could've upset this beautiful woman, he figured he would pull her aside after class and talk to her after class.

"Miss Higurashi, may I see you for a moment?"

"Did I do something wrong, Taisho-sensei?" she nervously asked the history professor.

"No, of course not," he reassured, "but, you seemed strangely upset during my class. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um, yes Taisho-sensei, everything's fine. Just family squabbling."

"Family squabbling?" he questioned. After all, family squabbling could mean several different things. For him and his brother it meant constantly trying to kill each other.

"Yeah, you know just a little argument between me and my mom about my boyfriend."

"So long as you're going to be alright," he said. **No! She cannot be with anyone, she is to be ours!**_ She is a student. It is illegal to mate with a student._ **Unless she is 18!** _The university still frowns upon it._

"Um, Taisho-sensei. May I be excused now?"

"Hm, yes of course."

"Thank you."

**SK**

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome greeted, "where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Miroku just got his license yesterday, so he took Sango back to his place for break," he

explained.

"Oh," was her incredibly intelligent answer, "hey, um, do you think your parents would mind if I

come over when classes are over?"

"Aren't we supposed to take some time apart?"

"My mom is working late tonight, so she won't know," Kagome explained. _I need to prove that _

_I'm not some little girl. I'm no child. _

"Okay then, I guess. I'm sure my parents won't care."

"Cool, well I've got some studying to do in the library, baby. I'll meet you at the bus stop at

4:30?"

"Okay, bye baby," he said as he kissed her.

**SK**

Kagome stood at the bus stop in the crisp cool air, waiting for her boyfriend. _I should have worn _

_a jacket or a sweatshirt._ She then saw her boyfriend come towards her, she was relieved because

if he was late they'd have to wait for the next bus which wouldn't be there for another 15

minutes.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Yup, let's go."

**SK**

"Mom! I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled, and got no answer. "Guess she's not home. So, what do

you want to do?"

"Go up to your room and make out?"

Inuyasha was somewhat shocked at his shy girlfriend's suggestion. _Weird, she never suggests _

_that._ "Okay"

With that said the young couple went upstairs to his room, which is somewhere between messy

and clean. Kagome moved to sit against the headboard of Inuyasha's bed, then looked at him

expectantly. Taking the hint, Inuyasha crawled over to where his girlfriend was and stuck his

tongue out at her playfully. She giggled a bit before kissing him on the lips.

She let her tongue gently lick his lips, asking for entrance. He, of course, happily complied, and

she moaned softly as he did. Kagome then did something Inuyasha thought she'd never do. She

moved his hand up, under her shirt to feel her breast through her bra.

Inuyasha took this gesture as permission to go further with the love of his life. He slowly

removed her shirt which revealed her C-cup breasts covered by a black lacy bra. He then

watched as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra and reveal her breasts to him.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her with more passion then he could imagine. He then pulled

back again and looked at her, half-naked on his bed. Kikyou's breasts were slightly larger than

Kagome's. _Why am I comparing my girlfriend with her cousin. I should focus on Kagome._

Kagome was wondering why Inuyasha stopped but thought that maybe it was some sort of test to

see if she really wanted this. So, she reach up to lift Inuyasha's shirt up off of him, and pulled

him back down to her as she moved her hands over his chest.

Inuyasha began to kiss her again, and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck working his way

down to her breasts. He began to massage her left breast with right hand while rolling the nipple

between his thumb and finger. He took the other nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue

over it, toying with it. Her moans kept encouraging him to continue as he switched treatments to

each breast. He felt her hands move towards the waistline of his pants and attempted to undo his

pants but found she had trouble with the overgrown belt buckle. Inuyasha lifted his face from

her breasts and lightly chuckled as he undid the belt for her.

Inuyasha, then, moved his hands down to her waistline and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her

pants, slowly he peeled them off of her. When he looked at her all she was wearing was a black

lacy thong that matched the bra she once wore. She looked very sexy to him especially when she

hooked her two index fingers under the G-string of her thong. He could not believe that he was

looking at her once shy girlfriend. He then quickly removed his pants and his _South Park_ boxers

revealing his large hardened penis.

Kagome almost couldn't believe the size of his member. However, following his lead she peeled

her thong off to fully reveal herself to her boyfriend. This situation Inuyasha was in seemed

almost familiar to him as he began to feel guilty for what he did with Kikyou the previous night,

he felt even guiltier when he looked at Kagome's loving eyes.

However, despite his guilt he leaned down and kissed Kagome full on the lips while entering her

mouth with his tongue. He then trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, down her flat

stomach, stopping to lick around her belly button. He then moved further down until her reached

her destination. He buried his mouth and nose between her folds and began lick her clit, slowly

at first but quickened the pace as she moaned to encourage him.

Kagome, then with her best effort flipped them over and moved her hand over his penis and was

about to stroke him when Inuyasha stopped her. He flipped her off of him, and got up off the

bed.

"Get dressed, and go home Kagome. You're not ready for this," was all he said before he took

off to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror completely disgusted. _I can't _

_believe I was picturing her as Kikyou. What's wrong with me?_

Back in his room, Kagome said on the bed trying to comprehend the events that just took place.

_What did I do?_

End Chapter.

A/N: As always helpful criticism is welcomed, but please no harsh flames and if anyone has any suggestions don't be afraid to make them. I apologize for the long wait to update, I had lost my notebook and then my computer crashed. It hasn't been easy trying to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha nor any websites, movies, and other types of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

A/N: I usually have these at the end of my chapters; however, I would like to take time to apologize to my readers for a typo in Chapter 2. At the end of the chapter it mentions "Kayo's eyes" this was supposed to be "Kikyou's eyes". Anyone who has used Microsoft word knows that the program picks up on Japanese names as incorrect spelling. Instead of clicking on ignore for the typo I clicked on change.

Chapter 5

Walking through the hallways of school, Kagome seemed to be in some sort of daze. Going over the events of the previous night. _Why did he freak out like that?_

_Flashback_

When Inuyasha came back to his room from the bathroom, Kagome noticed he seemed a bit angry that she was still there.

"Kagome, why are you still here? I thought I told you to go home."

Kagome winced at the bitterness of his tone. "I wanted to know what happened, if we could talk about it."

Inuyasha's face seemed to soften, "I told you, you're just not ready. I'll walk you to the door."

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru had been walking throughout the hallway to go prepare for the first class he had to teach that day. Then he saw his prize student in even more of a trance then she did the day before.

"Miss Higurashi, are you alright?"

"I think so," was her monotone reply, "I think I want to go home."

"Do you wish for me to take you?" Sesshomaru was shocked at the words that came out of his own mouth. _I think that was a bit forward, I'm going to get myself in trouble. Why did I even ask that?_

"Yes," she answered, though still in a daze, Sesshomaru wondered if she was even aware of the words being said amongst the two. Though the pair was unaware of another teacher watching them. A teacher who had it in for Sesshomaru, since the university had hired him at such a young age. Though, Naraku always had it in for Sesshomaru because he had such intelligence had actually proven the psychology instructor wrong several times.

"Very well, I just need to cancel my class which should not take long. Come with me to the registrar's office."

Even though the young girl was still in her trance, she complied and followed her instructor to the registrar's office so he could cancel his class, then proceeded to follow him towards the parking to get to his vehicle. That slightly shook her from her trance, the cold air, and then she looked at the car he was walking towards. _How could he afford such a car on a teacher's salary?_ she wondered, as she looked a black 2008 Corvette.

Sesshomaru walked around to the passenger door to help her get in, then walked around to his door and started the engine which seemed to purr.

"Are you alright enough to give me directions to your home?" he questioned.

"Yes. Turn left once you leave the parking lot."

"Hn. What seems to be bothering you, Miss Higurashi? It must be more than mere family squabbling."

"Kagome, please, Taisho-sensei. When we are outside school please call me Kagome."

"Very well, however, you cannot dodge the question, Kagome."

Kagome shivered when he said her name, though was unsure as to why. _He's just a teacher. Why did I get a weird sensation when he said my name?_

"My boyfriend has been acting strange lately, distant almost. Last night we were..." she trailed off, wondering how to put the right words in her mouth without her teacher thinking ill of her, "...hanging out. Anyway, he suddenly got weird and told me to go home, but almost as if we weren't in relationship, let alone a friendship."

"Sounds to me as if your boyfriend is fighting his own demons."

She looked at him with a rather confused look on her face. Sure, she was in college and getting good marks, however, that means that she only does well within those subjects.

"Something is bothering him." He explained to her after seeing her look confused.

"Oh," was her intelligent answer. "Turn right here, second house from the corner."

**SK**

Sitting in the old cafeteria, Inuyasha was waiting for his girlfriend to show up. He knew he needed to find some way to apologize to her for last night. He saw Sango and Miroku come up to the table where he was sitting.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, breaking Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"I need to talk to Kagome. Where is she?"

"I don't think she's here," Sango started, "she wasn't in psychology class and we all know that Kagome never skips a class."

"Did something happen yesterday on break, when Sango and I weren't here?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha shook his head, lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't long before his friends went back to classes for the rest of the day. _Kagome, did I hurt you that much?_'

"Such a pity, isn't it Inuyasha? That your girlfriend isn't here?"

"Hello, Kikyou."

"I saw you two leaving together yesterday. I thought you were supposed to take time apart," Kikyou said.

"She wanted to come over, she didn't care about what her mother had said," Inuyasha responded, though he didn't know why he was telling Kikyou this.

"I see, she's never disobeyed my aunt before. So, what happened at your house?" Kikyou had been trying to get as much information out of him as she could. She always hated Kagome, being such a goody, the sweet and innocent one. She wanted to get people to understand that Kagome wasn't always the innocent one.

"She, we..." he sighed, "We almost had sex, I was surprised myself though that she had been taking charge and encouraging me to continue further."

Kikyou, herself, was somewhat shocked when he said that Kagome had been the one encouraging it. _This is going to be good. He doesn't even know that I have a recorder under the table._'

**SK**

After Sesshomaru had dropped Kagome off at her house, she had gone upstairs to have a nap. She hadn't slept much the night before, crying, trying to find out what had happened between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome had woken up by the sound of her mom calling her downstairs. _For supper_ Kagome thought.

As Kagome entered the kitchen, she noticed her cousin there sitting with her mother and some sort of recording device on the table.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mother pushed the play button on the recorder, which played the conversation Kikyou had with Inuyasha earlier that day.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and glared at her cousin trying to figure out how she got Inuyasha to say those things.

"Mom, come on. Obviously Kikyou had a script for this, do you really believe this?" Kagome tried to convince her mom that it wasn't true, however, she was a terrible liar and this Kagome was aware of.

"I think I need to call your father, some constant supervision would be good for you. I do not want you with that Taisho boy again. Kikyou will keep an eye on you at school."

"Are you kidding me mom?! I'm not a child and I don't need constant supervision! I'm 18 years old!"

"I think you should listen to your mother, Kagome. She's only trying to protect you," Kikyou spoke up.

Kagome had gotten very upset at this point and ran up to her room to pack a bag and came back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" her mother questioned.

"I'm going to Sango's for the night, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

With that said she left the house and walked towards Sango's house.

End Chapter

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or any other type of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Chapter 6:

Kagome just couldn't believe it. She had gone to Sango's house and yet there was no one there, _Just my luck_. Then she remembered that Sango's parents were in Kyoto this week and had sent her brother Kohaku to a friend's house till they get back. _That probably means that she's at Miroku's. Damn sex fiends!_ Now she wasn't sure where to go, she didn't really want to go back home, but she also didn't want to spend the night in the park.

Kagome then decided that it was probably best for her to find a way to sneak into her bedroom without her mother noticing. _Now how am I going to do this? That's right there's a tree near my window, I haven't climbed for a bit but I'm sure I can do this._

After falling flat on her a couple of times, Kagome finally made it to the branch of the tree that was closest to her window. Getting down on all fours she carefully crawled on the branch, though she began to get frightened when it creaked under her weight. _The last time I did this I guess I was 13; I think I've gained some weight within the last 5 years._

Finally making it to the window she prayed that it was unlocked. Her prayers were answered when she was able to silently open the window and carefully crawled through, finding it a bit of a tight squeeze. When she entered the room she noticed most of her stuff in her room had been packed up. _What the hell's going on here_' she wondered. _I'll ask her in the mornin_g. After that thought she laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

**SK**

Kikyou had gone to meet with Inuyasha at his house. _Now we'll see what happens_' She had talked with the psychology instructor, Naraku Onigumo, and he had mentioned seeing her cousin leave campus with the World History instructor, Sesshomaru Taisho. Kikyou had done her research and found out that Sesshomaru was indeed Inuyasha's older brother, as to why Kagome was unaware, she didn't know.

"Inuyasha, there's something that I need to tell you about Kagome," Kikyou told him with fake concern.

"What is it, Kikyou? Is she alright?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure how you will feel you I tell this news."

"What is it? Tell me," Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright," she started, "Kagome was at school first this morning and then she was seen leaving campus with her World History instructor, your brother, I believe. He cancelled his first class and they left together, no one knows where they were going."

Inuyasha grew angry. _My brother! Is she cheating on me with my brother?!_ Granted they were only half-brothers, but still. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had hated each other for years. In Inuyasha's mind Sesshomaru was the favourite because when their father dies, then Sesshomaru gets, pretty much everything. In Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha was the favourite because he had the love of both parents.

"You know," Kikyou started again, breaking the hanyou out of his thoughts, "we could show her a thing or too." She said seductively as she rubbed her hand down his chest to the waist line of his pants and back up again.

Inuyasha eyed this temptress, he know had plans to break up with Kagome, perhaps Kikyou is a much better choice for a girlfriend.

He then grabbed her ass and moved his to between her thighs parting them, so he could pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. He then looked into her eyes and knew that she wanted this as well.

Kikyou lowered her face to his and captured his lips in a fiery kiss that made both of them melt. She then moved her tongue to force her way into his mouth while moving her hand to undo his pants. Kikyou was thankful that she wore a skirt and when pulled her mouth away from Inuyasha's, she could tell he was too.

Inuyasha moved his hands up her skirt to remove her panties only to find that she wore none, and was quite happy as he found her clit and began to stroke it with his thumb well inserting two of his fingers into pumping them out bringing her to climax. He removed his fingers from her and licked her juices off of them.

Kikyou then lowered herself onto his penis and began to ride him gently at first but his moans combined with her own encouraged her to ride him fast and hard.

"Ki-kikyou," Inuyasha moaned out.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

"Ki-kikyou, I'm cumming. Oh God," Inuyasha moaned.

Kikyou's walls clenched around his hard shaft as they both came in unison. The rest of the night for two continued on with both of them fucking in various positions.

**SK**

Kagome awoke to sound of her mother screaming at her to get out of bed. Kagome winced, she had not wanted to get caught here, her plan was to wake up before her mother and leave the house so her mother would never know she was there.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing here?! You left last night or had you forgotten?" her mother yelled.

"Sango wasn't home and I didn't wish to sleep in the dark, that's not safe," Kagome explained. "What have you packed up my things?"

"I will not have you living in my house if you're having sex with that Taisho boy!"

That was it.

"Mom, I'm not having sex with anyone, perhaps I thought of it, sure. I love Inuyasha and we've together for a long time and in case you didn't notice, I'm 18 years old and legally an adult, therefore I can make my own decisions! If you truly believe that I'm having sex like _Kikyou_ says then you're more than welcome to take to see a doctor and find out the truth for yourself! In the mean time, I'll look for a job and an apartment, I'll be out within a couple of weeks," Kagome yelled to her mother.

She grabbed her books and left the house to go to school, leaving her mother there in shock. _I can't believe I just said that to my mom. I stood up to my mom! Wow._

**SK**

Kagome had felt so full of life when she entered the South Building to get to her first class, which was World History. She never admitted it till now, nor did she think of but after the car ride back to her house yesterday morning, she realized that she is attracted to the young professor. He was handsome, and very wise, she never thought that something could possibly be bothering Inuyasha before he mentioned it and would explain a lot.

When she entered the classroom, Sesshomaru smiled. She looked so much better than the previous day and something seemed different about the young freshman. She was the first student to arrive to his classroom, as she often was depending on her mood, he learned.

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru greeted, "and how are we feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Taisho-sensei," Kagome responded, lightly blushing, "Taisho-sensei, I would like to thank you for giving me a ride home yesterday. I realize that it was probably an inconvenience for you do to so, since you cancelled your first class."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Higurashi, though you may wish to take your seat. Class is about to start."

With that said Kagome took her seat and got her books out ready to learn and take notes.

**SK**

Kagome entered the old cafeteria, feeling the same as she did when she entered each of classes. She had plans to go to the library to work on her resume, so she could start looking for a job, but she wanted to see Inuyasha and her friends. When she got there, it was just Inuyasha again. _Sango and Miroku must be at his place again_ she thought.

"Hey Inuyasha," she greeted.

"Hey Kagome, I think we need to talk," Inuyasha started.

Kagome suddenly felt nervous, though she was unsure as to why, this usually just meant that there was something he was worried about.

"What is it?"

"Kagome, I think it's time we saw other people. I've been sleeping with Kikyou and I think that she's much better than you. Enjoy life," he said, not really caring if he hurt her.

Once that was said, Inuyasha went to leave the old cafeteria to meet Kikyou at the doorway. Then he stopped hearing Kagome yell something out to him.

"Hey Inuyasha! Fuck you!" she then turned and left the old cafeteria as well doing her best to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Though, she then bumped into something hard.

"Such foul language coming from you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome looked up as she recognized the voice as her favourite instructor.

"Terribly sorry, Taisho-sensei," she apologized.

"Surely, there is a reason as to why you were using such foul language. Would you care to tell me about?" Sesshomaru inquired, unsure of why he was offering.

"I suppose I should talk to someone, Taisho-sensei," Kagome confessed.

"Would you like to speak here or within my office?"

"If it's not too much trouble, your office."

**SK**

When Kagome arrived back at her house, she settled at her computer desk to begin work on her homework, since midterms were in two weeks time, she had a lot of work that needed to accomplished. Her talk with Sesshomaru had really made her feel better. He helped her see that if Inuyasha had been cheating on her then he was deserving of her. He also told her of a place that he knew that happened to be hiring students and made a call to get her job. Though she was unsure as to why he had been so helpful, not she really cared, she had huge crush on him.

_Flashback_

"If you truly need a job, I know of a little restaurant that is looking for a waitress, the pay is not much, however, people tip well," Sesshomaru suggested.

"That'd be great, Taisho-sensei, thank you," she blushed under his impassive eyes.

_End Flashback_

_Okay, Kagome we gotta focus on homework here and then looking for an apartment tomorrow._

When got home, she didn't say one word to her mother, merely ignored her and continued upstairs. She decided that she would go downstairs after her mother has to bed to make supper for herself. _This is going to be a long couple of weeks._

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or any other forms of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Chapter 7

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" Sesshomaru bellowed, entering the house in which his parents resided.

Inuyasha came downstairs, at his brother's request, slightly angry because he had been disturbed from his 'fun' with Kikyou.

"What do you want bastard?"

"What do you think you're doing? Hurting the Higurashi girl the way you did! And for what? A quick fuck with her cousin?" Sesshomaru accused.

"Please, Sesshomaru. She was cheating on me too and you are one who should know it." Inuyasha argued.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the woman I once loved cheating on me with her teacher, my half-brother! What did you think you were doing? Just didn't get enough 'love' from dad?"

That was the last straw. Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the mouth due to his words. He was already angry with Inuyasha for hurting the young student that he had been falling for. Then, for Inuyasha to go accusing Kagome of cheating on him, he then also implies that he considers Kagome a slut.

Inuyasha, then, punched Sesshomaru into the stomach, knocking him off balance. Using that to his advantage, he kneeled down and kicks his leg out under Sesshomaru's legs, knocking to the floor.

Sesshomaru, however, was able to do a flip to bring him back to his own feet before his brother had the chance to pin him. Then, taking the advantage, he continuously tackled, and punched his brother to the ground, pinning him.

Kikyou, hearing the ruckus from upstairs, went down to the front hallway where she saw the two brothers fighting. It was at that point that Inu Taisho and Izayoi came home.

"What is going on here?!" Inu Taisho bellowed, then looked to Kikyou, "who are you?"

"Father, you have no idea what your son has done," Sesshomaru started.

"I didn't do a fucking thing!" countered Inuyasha.

Inu Taisho looked back and forth between his sons, so confused about what could've possibly happened.

"Young miss, perhaps it would be best if you were to go," he said turning towards Kikyou.

With that said she left, without so much as a 'goodbye' to Inuyasha, though she didn't wish to get in the middle of things.

"Now, boys, what has happened? Sesshomaru, what did Inuyasha do?"

Sesshomaru felt like a pup with the way his father was speaking to him, but complied, nonetheless.

"He was in a relationship with a student of mine, perhaps you know her, and he cheated on her with her cousin, the girl who just left, then broke up with her. When I arrived this evening to confront him about it, he went on to accuse Kagome of cheating on him with me," Sesshomaru explained his part.

Izayoi was already disappointed with her son, for his lack of disrespect for Kagome; she had raised him better than that. Inu Taisho turned to his youngest.

"Your turn."

"Kikyou told me that she had seen Kagome leave campus with Sesshomaru, he had even cancelled his first class."

"You baka," Sesshomaru started again, "she was not feeling well, had a fight with her mother, so she told me and I took her home."

Inuyasha's ears drooped, he knew Kagome would've never cheated on him, but in his mind none of that mattered anymore. He no longer had feelings for his former love, though felt strongly for her cousin.

"Inuyasha," his mother's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, "perhaps its best if you go upstairs. And, Sesshomaru, you should probably go home. Fighting will not solve this, what's done is done and though I may not approve of it, the decision has already been made."

Sesshomaru left after hearing his step-mothers opinion, not like he really cared, she was the one his father chose after his mother.

"Inuyasha," Inu Taisho began, "perhaps you should invite Kagome's cousin for dinner some night so that we might meet her. For now, though, I agree with your mother, its best if you go upstairs for the night."

**SK**

It's been slightly over a week since Kagome started her job, was dumped by Inuyasha, and had that fight with her mom. She had just recently found an apartment where the landlord had a payment plan for students, utilities were included and the rent was only $550 per month, which wasn't bad. She rarely talked to her mother, and there was no doubt that her brother and grandfather could feel the tension between the two. Her brother, Souta, was also upset with their mother because he believed his big sister, and didn't want her to leave. The only disadvantage to her working and packing was the fact that her grades had begun to fall, not by much but in order for her to continue receiving her scholarship she needed to maintain a 4.0 grade point average. Kagome decided to ask instructors for extra assignments to help bring her marks up or perhaps even tutoring.

Early on Friday morning, Kagome decided to ask Sesshomaru about some tutoring because she wasn't exactly sure on how many more assignments she could handle.

"Excuse me, Taisho-sensei?" she quietly announced her presence.

"Hm, yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"Um, Taisho-sensei, I had noticed my grades have been slipping and I was wondering if perhaps you could tutor me to help me get caught up?" she requested.

"Of course, Miss Higurashi, where do you wish for me to tutor you?"

"Wherever is most convenient for you, Taisho-sensei," Kagome said.

"Well, I am having some special company tonight for the weekend but if you wish you may come by and I can tutor you there. I'm sure that she will not mind."

"Um okay, if it's not an inconvenience, Taisho-sensei," Kagome agreed, sounding a bit disappointed. _Special company? SHE won't mind? Stupid Kagome, of course he's got someone_.

"Excellent, here are the directions, come by around 7."

"Yes, Taisho-sensei."

**SK**

Arriving at Sesshomaru's house after her shift at work, she began to feel nervous. Perhaps it was the fact that she had a crush on the young teacher and he had "special female company" over at his house. Not really knowing why she became jealous. _Why am I so jealous? It's just a crush that I have on him right? Wow, this house is amazing, it's not a house, it's a mansion!_

Kagome rang the doorbell, and waited for a response until a man, not Taisho-sensei, answered the door. _A butler perhaps? How can he afford things like this? First the corvette, then the mansion and now a butler? He's a teacher, right? How much money do they really make?_

"May I help you, Miss?" the man inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry um; I think I have the wrong house. I was looking Taisho-sensei."

"This is the residence of Master Sesshomaru, please come in and wait within the foyer while I fetch him."

With that said Kagome entered the foyer, and waited as told for Taisho-sensei. _Master Sesshomaru, how odd_.

"Good evening, Miss Higurashi," a soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "you have your books I presume?"

"Yes, Taisho-sensei," she responded, looking at his attire. He was wearing just a plain black and a pair of baggy blue jeans, though; she was usually used to seeing him in semi-casual wear at the college.

"Excellent, for me to my study and we can began on getting to work, it seems it's the Renaissance Era that is giving you some trouble is that correct?"

"Yes, and I'm also having some troubles with remembering all the King Henrys and which King Henry did what," Kagome explained.

"Yes, most Western history can be the most difficult."

Not too long after studying together, they were interrupted by the man who had answered the door.

"Pardon me, Master, but it appears that Mistress Rin has awoken," the man stated.

"Very well, if you bring her in, I will take care of it, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

_Huh, so Jaken is his name_.

"Daddy!" the bundle exclaimed.

"Rin, I thought we spoke of you staying in bed tonight."

"Sorry daddy, Rin wanted to meet daddy's friend that was coming over," Rin looked down sadly.

"It's alright, Rin, this is my student, Kagome. Kagome, this is my daughter Rin," Sesshomaru introduced.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the young girl.

"It's very nice to meet you Rin"

"You're pretty," Rin said, "Well goodnight, daddy, and pretty lady."

Kagome giggled, "Goodnight Rin."

Sesshomaru had sent Rin to bed with Jaken, and then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, shall we get back to work?" However, Kagome's mind was elsewhere.

"How old is she?"

"Rin is 4 years old, her mother and I were friends that went to a party together when we were 16 and got a little stupid as well as a little crazy. As a result, Rin was born nine months, her mother and I are still good friends and I get her every weekend," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, so then was she your special company this weekend?"

"Now you're being a bit nosey," he said jokingly, "but yes, she's my little girl and I love her very much. Remember though, I have a reputation at the college as a hard ass, so don't go spreading this around."

Kagome giggled once more. "Okay, let's get back to work on this history stuff"

"Very well"

End Chapter

A/N: Happy New Years everyone! A new chapter for a new year! Please review for me!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other forms of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Chapter 8

Naraku had been driving by Sesshomaru's mansion, when he saw Kagome entering the mansion. He turned around the corner, turned his car off and then exited the vehicle to stealthily walk back towards to house to find out what she was doing there.

He approached a large window, and had witnessed the studying that was taking place not missing the side glances they would shoot each other when the other was not looking. He saw the young girl come down the stairs and hug Sesshomaru, and with the help of his demonic hearing, he was able to hear everything that was said. Learning that the girl was Sesshomaru's daughter, now it was figuring out if and how he could use that to his advantage.

When Kagome left the building, Naraku hurried back to his car to follow her home. To find out where she lived, once he found out that piece of information, he then drove back to his own house and began to come up with a plan to make sure Sesshomaru loses his job at the university.

**SK**

"Where have you been?!" was the greeting Kagome received when she entered the shrine.

"I was studying, mother, at the library," Kagome told half the truth and hoped it was enough to keep her mother happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother. Though, it's not like you really have the right to question my whereabouts, on account of I am and adult, legally, and I am moving in a few days. Just like I promised," Kagome bit out, she knew her mother hated it when she called her mother.

"That may be so, but so long as you live in this house you will by my rules. Is that understood?" her mother countered.

"Very well then, mother. I will pack up the rest of my belongings tonight move out tomorrow. Since tomorrow's Saturday then I should be out by the end of the day," with that said Kagome left the room, grabbing a couple of boxes on her why out, though her mother's voice stopped her in the doorway.

"How do you suppose you're getting your stuff to your apartment? You don't have a vehicle."

"Miroku has a truck," and she continued her way up the stairs to her room

**SK**

The next morning, Sango and Miroku came over rather early to help Kagome move.

"You're really doing this aren't you?" her mother asked somewhat sad, she was mad at her daughter but now her baby girl was leaving home.

"Yes, mother, I am. I believe that it's for the best," was Kagome's reply.

It was hard work, moving everything, not that she really had a lot of furniture to be moved. Just her bed, dresser and computer desk. When she got on her feet, she was planning to save some money to get a couch or a futon. She was already working a double shift tonight to make up for the hours she was missing just to move.

**SK**

"Kagome!" her boss Bankotsu approached her.

"Yes, sir?"

"One of our very important customers is seated within your section. You are to give them anything they order, the cooks have already been informed," Bankotsu half ordered and half warned.

"Sir, you said they, I thought you said one of our important customers?" the young waitress questioned.

"Yes, him and his family."

"Very well, sir, they shall receive the best."

"That's a good hard working girl."

Tightening her apron, she continued her way out from kitchen to her section, to do her job and if these are important customers and she did a good job then maybe she'll get a nice tip.

"Welcome to the Tokyo Tea House, may I get you some drinks to start?" Kagome started her regular speech and suddenly heard laughter and turned to the source. "Inuyasha?"

"Hello, Kagome. You know my girlfriend right? Kikyou?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Hello, darling cousin." Kikyou sneered.

"Inuyasha," an older man spoke up, his father she remembered, "Surely you could show more respect to Kagome. Now darling girl, I would like a rum and coke please."

"A white wine spritzer," Izayoi requested.

"Kags get me a coke and diet for Kikyou," Inuyasha had rudely requested.

"With pleasure," Kagome responded somewhat sarcastically.

"A scotch, please and Rin would like chocolate milk," Kagome recognized that voice and was shocked for she did not realize he and Inuyasha were siblings.

Kneeling down to look Rin in the eyes, after writing down the drink orders, she asked Rin a question. To show the young girl some attention.

"And would Rin like some crayons, and fun colouring activities?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, please pretty Kagome. When will you come over to daddy's house again?" Rin asked looking as adorable as possible.

"Rin, Kagome is working right now so we cannot bother her with questions like that," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Okay, sorry Kagome," Rin apologized.

"It's alright, Rin, I'll be right back with all the drinks, and crayons and colouring activities for Rin," Kagome said, excusing herself. '_Holy shit they're brothers?! And Kikyou, I wish I could get her back for what she's done to me_'

Kagome was only gone for a few moments before she was back with all correct drink orders and the crayons for Rin. Kikyou saw her coming with the tray and stuck her foot out, tripping Kagome, causing her to spill one drink of the tray which landed on Kikyou's lap. The drink just happened to be Kikyou's and Kagome was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You clumsy bitch!"

Kagome expected Kikyou to rave and yell at her but instead it was Inuyasha. '_He never stood up for me like that._'

"Can't you fucking do anything right?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Kagome?!" he bellowed at her.

The manager had heard the shouting coming from Kagome's section, and had decided to go see what the cause was. When he arrived to the scene, he noticed a broken glass on the floor and Kikyou's wet mini skirt.

"Kagome, I told you that these are important customers to this restaurant. What did you think you were doing? I have half a mind to fire you, whether Sesshomaru recommended you or not! I cannot have a clumsy waitress!" Bankotsu was now yelling at her, causing everyone in the restaurant to watch the scene.

"Excuse me," Inu Taisho was now speaking up, "this young waitress here is not clumsy, I happened to witness the scene in which Kikyou had tripped Kagome causing the drink to fall. I assure you."

"If you're certain sir, I will go and get this young miss a replacement drink myself, on the house though for the trouble," Bankotsu offered.

Kagome set the rest of the drinks around the table, to each correct person, and then placed an activity placement in front of Rin and some crayons.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho, for standing up for me," Kagome said; Kikyou at this point had gone to the washroom to dry off.

"It is no problem my dear, for I saw what your cousin had done and I believe that Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten you this job if he didn't think you could do it."

Kikyou had now returned from the bathroom and reclaimed her seat beside Inuyasha.

"Alright then, is everyone ready to order?"

Taking down their orders, she went to the kitchen. Rin had requested a grilled cheese sandwich, which is not on the menu and Sesshomaru suggested that she change her order. Kagome of course, reassured him that they had the supplies in the kitchen and the cooks would not see it as a problem. When Kagome returned with the food, she noticed that Rin was asking Sesshomaru something but brushed it off.

"Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Yes, Taisho-sensei?"

"Rin would like to tell you the reason for us being out to dinner," Sesshomaru simply stated.

"Alright."

"We're having a birthday dinner for Rin!" Rin happily exclaimed.

"It's your birthday Rin?"

"Yes," Rin answered.

"Well, this restaurant does special things for people who come here on their birthdays. Did you know that Rin?" Kagome asked. She got her answer when Rin shook her head.

"What do you do?" Rin curiously asked.

"Well," Kagome started, "we give you a free piece of cake for dessert while singing to you and then we take a picture of you with all the people you're having dinner with!"

Rin had gasped, "really?! Free dessert?!"

Kagome lightly laughed, "Yes, but first you have to eat all your supper."

"Okay," Rin said, and then looked sad.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin wants Kagome to be in picture with us but she's not having dinner with us," Rin explained sadly.

Kagome had come back with a piece of chocolate cake which had a single candle lit in it. She was also followed by a group of waiters and waitresses who began to sing to the young girl.

"Before you do the picture, Rin would like Kagome to be in the picture with us," Sesshomaru requested.

Kagome looked to Bankotsu with eyes asking what he thought. He merely nodded, wanting nothing but to please the Taisho family. Kagome walked around the table and kneeled beside Rin, before they took the picture, Kagome shot a side glance over to Kikyou who was sneering at the fact that Kagome was in a Taisho family picture.

Once the picture was taken, which was a Polaroid, Bankotsu handed the picture to Rin, who looked at the picture and grinned ear to ear, loving how the picture looked. The picture had Kikyou sneering, looking rather unpleasant; Rin didn't care for her anyway. Then Rin looked to the part where she was with Sesshomaru and Kagome. In her mind, they looked like a family, like they belonged together. And Rin smiled.

End Chapter

A/N: Nothing too exciting this chapter but I think it's kinda cute, I'm gonna get something exciting to happen soon I promise. In response to Sugar0o's question, yes the characters who are demons or half-breeds are, though it is not fully announced yet, they are well concealed. All will be revealed in due time though.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or any other form of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Chapter 9

"Daddy!"

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru responded.

"I want to see Kagome again before I go back to mommy's house"

"Rin, Kagome is working today and you go back to your mother's tonight," explained Sesshomaru.

"Can we go to the restaurant for lunch to see Kagome, daddy?" Rin pouted, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru mentally growled. He hated it when she did that, she knew that was one of his weaknesses. However, this he could not give in to, no matter how much he wished to.

"I'm sorry, Rin. You know that we only go out to eat once during our weekends together." Sesshomaru apologized, refusing to look at her eyes.

"Okay," Rin said sadly, as she walked to her room to begin packing to go back to her mother's house.

**SK**

Kagome was exhausted when she arrived back to her one bedroom apartment from school. She then began to re-evaluate the events that have taken place that got her where she is right now.

_My mother no longer trusts me because I almost had sex with Inuyasha, which in my opinion is just stupid. I'm 18 going on 19; if I'm going to have sex I don't think it should be any her of her business. Inuyasha ended up cheating on me with my slutty cousin, she probably has some form of STD._ Kagome snickered at the thought, _probably gave Inuyasha something too. How did I get here?_

Kagome sighed and pushed the thought away. _You cannot be thinking about that right now Kagome, you have a midterm tomorrow and you haven't even started studying!_ she mentally yelled at herself.

The next morning, Kagome woke up with her face in one of her text books. _Shit! I fell asleep at my desk, fuck I've got to get moving._

**SK**

Kagome was late for school and mentally cursed herself the whole there. _I really need to think about investing in car of some sort_

"Miss Higurashi, you're late," was her greeting when she entered her classroom for her midterm.

"I apologize, Taisho-sensei, and to the rest of my classmates," Kagome responded.

"Very well, please take your seat."

"Kagome took her seat beside Sango and began to write her midterm, trying to make up for the time that she had already lost for being late.

Once the midterm had been completed, she and Sango travelled towards the old cafeteria to meet with Miroku. Kagome silently prayed that Inuyasha wasn't there; however, she soon began to think that someone in Heaven hated her. _Just my luck, he's in here, with Kikyou. Those two are practically fucking right in the old cafeteria._

Sango looked to Kagome, and then looked in the direction that her best friend was staring in. She was disgusted with it.

"Kagome, perhaps we should get Miroku and then head to the SAC lounge?" Sango suggested.

"No," Kagome refused, "I think I'll go to tutoring."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," and with that said she left, to go to Sesshomaru's office.

Coming up to his office, she knocked on his door, and wished that he was there and not busy.

"Miss Higurashi, what can I help you with?" Sesshomaru responded to the knock.

"Taisho-sensei, I was wondering if perhaps you had time for a quick tutoring session since, with the exception of Friday night, I was busy," Kagome inquired.

"Very well, though I have been reviewing your midterm and I don't a real need for improvement, however, if you insist. I assume you have your books with you?"

Kagome nodded her head. She understood the material well, and hadn't really wanted to study. She mostly didn't want to see Inuyasha and Kikyou together like that and figured that in Sesshomaru's office the view would be much more pleasant. She pulled a chair up next to his as they began to study.

_She is quite beautiful_ **Then we must mate her!** _Do not speak such foolishness. Of course she's attractive, but she's still just a student and doesn't understand our species. If she knows of us at all_ **I do not care! I want her!**

Kagome could sense some sort of disturbance in Sesshomaru and turned to look him in the eyes, and she witnessed what looked like an inner battle.

"Taisho-sensei, are you alright?"

The sound of Kagome's voice brought him back out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at her, not realizing how close their faces were already. He looked directly at her eyes and then his look travelled her moist soft looking lips. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a chaste, innocent kiss. Though his demon side wished to take it just a little further, as he continued to kiss her gently at first and then the kiss became more passionate as he trailed his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. Kagome complied happily not believing that this was really happening. However, Sesshomaru pulled away as he regained control over himself. Kagome looked at him and saw regret in his eyes, she grabbed her books and left the office embarrassed of what happened.

However, neither teacher nor student was aware of spying eyes that had a camera to photograph the event.

Sesshomaru had been left in his office alone with his thoughts. _What the hell was that?_ **I told you that I want her!** _And I told you no, you cannot have everything you want_ Sesshomaru felt as if he were speaking to a spoiled pup who wanted a toy in Toys 'R' Us.

**SK**

Kagome returned to her apartment and checked the answering machine for any messages, though she expected none like any other day. She surprised when she saw the light flashing indicating that she had a message.

"Kagome, it's your mother calling. There are still some things of yours here at the house and I was wondering if you could come get them and possibly have some dinner with us? I know you've only been gone a few days but your brother misses you. Come by around 6 if you're not busy."

Kagome had conflicted feelings about going. Sure, it'd be great to have a real meal since she had been eating leftovers from the restaurant for the last few days, but at the same time she really didn't wish to fight with her mom. Deciding she should go and at least get this stuff her mom claims that she left behind, even though she was sure she grabbed everything, she put on her shoes and coat and the apartment, locking the door behind her.

**SK**

"Oh, Kagome," her mother answered the door, "I'm glad you could come, please come in. Dinner will be ready shortly; we're having oden your favourite."

"Okay, mama. What stuff did I forget when I was packing and moving though? I was confused about that."

Her mother blinked when Kagome called her 'mama'. For last few weeks it had been nothing but 'mother' or 'bitch' when Kagome thought she wasn't listening.

"Oh well, we'll get to that after dinner," her mother half explained.

Dinner, as it always had been, was eaten in silence. Kagome didn't miss the looks of happiness that her brother was giving her though. However, Kagome was in her own world. She was having flashbacks to earlier in the day when Sesshomaru had kissed her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, most of which started with 'why'.

"Alright, Kagome," her mother said interrupting her thoughts, "shall we clean up and then I'll take you to the stuff that you forgot."

"Yes, mama," Kagome complied.

When they had finished cleaning up the kitchen, her mother took her up to her old room. The contents of the room, however, had Kagome confused. There were indeed some old boxes, probably stuff from her childhood, but there was also a box of new pots and pans, a basket of groceries, a futon, and an old TV.

Kagome looked to her mother in question. "Mama?"

"In the old boxes are some of your old toys, but there's also some old photo albums. Apart from the pots, pans and groceries, everything is some old stuff we had in the basement. I know you didn't have much when you left. I may not be happy with things you've done, but I'm still you mother, and I will be there if you need me. Depending on the problem, some things you have to deal with on your own," her mother explained.

Kagome called Miroku to see if he and Sango could help her move some of this over to the apartment, which they were fine with. They had actually been arguing so Miroku was happy to help and have a distraction.

**SK**

When Kagome arrived to the university campus she figured that she would go to Sesshomaru's office and see about getting some of questions answered. She arrived at his door and had sort of peaked through the little window to see if he was there. Satisfied with knowing he was she knocked somewhat boldly on the door and waited for a response. It was not long before Sesshomaru answered his office door.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi. What can I do for you?"

Kagome was slightly shocked, though didn't show it, that her teacher, the same one who made out with her the previous day was now being professional. As if nothing happened.

"Forgive me, Taisho-sensei. But, I wished to speak with you..." she was cut off.

"About what? I am rather busy," he harshly bit out, feeling bad about hurting the girl but it was the only way to keep her out of trouble.

"I apologize again, Taisho-sensei. But I wished to speak with you about yesterday," Kagome had began to wonder why Sesshomaru was being short with her all of a sudden.

"There is nothing to speak of, Miss Higurashi. Yesterday was a mistake and should not have happened. Of course, you will speak of this with no one," with that said he shut the door in face.

Kagome felt the urge to cry, but tried to fight it. She thought herself ridiculous for thinking that she could ever be with Sesshomaru Taisho, heir to a fortune. She just had some silly school girl crush. And she hated herself for it, because if she didn't she may not of kissed him back. But why refuse the fact that it happened? After all he was the one who initiated the kiss. Kagome sighed, still rather upset, though she tried to convince herself that she wasn't. It was then that Kagome decided she wished not to attend her classes on this day. So, she skipped school. Though, she felt silly skipping school in college for the first time and feeling guilty about it.

_What's going on, Taisho-sensei?_

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor any other forms of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Chapter 10

Kagome had spent the last two days at home from school and was fully aware of Sango calling her to find out what was wrong. Though, Sango was not the only one who had noticed her absence. Sesshomaru noticed it as well and couldn't help but feel responsible. Kagome had been hurt and betrayed by the people who were supposed to love her. He had earned her trust and then, hurt her himself.

"Miss Taijiya, may I see you for moment please?" Sesshomaru requested.

"Yes, Taisho-sensei?"

"Miss Taijiya, do you know where Miss Higurashi is? I've noticed that you two are good friends," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Um, to be honest, I haven't heard from her either. I do believe that she would be at her apartment though," Sango responded.

"Very well, you may be excused."

With that statement, Sango left. She wondered though why Sesshomaru was interested in Kagome's whereabouts.

Sesshomaru had gone to his office and was worried about Kagome. **It is your fault!** _What are you babbling about?_ **It is your fault that she is not here!** **You upset mate!** **Now mate hurt!** _She is not our mate!_ **Yet!** Sesshomaru growled to himself, his beast was so infuriating. Despite his beast yelling at him, Sesshomaru decided to make some phone calls to find where Kagome was. His calls were directed to apartment buildings within the area to see if any female college students had rented any, then he'd ask for the name. He found her, but was unhappy to learn that the building she was living in was known for drug busts. _She deserves better._ **We can give her better!** _Quiet you_

**SK**

Kagome had been laying on her futon watching movies on her laptop she bought with her student loan money when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"It's open!" she yelled, not wanting to move.

"That's not a safe move, you know."

Recognizing the voice, Kagome sat up and turned her head to look at her history teacher.

"Why is not a safe move, Taisho-sensei?"

"You live in a building that is well known for having drug busts; no doubt rapists are here too. If I were you, I'd keep that door locked, even when you're home."

"What do you want, Taisho-sensei?"

"Why have you not been to classes, Miss Higurashi?"

"I've been ill, Taisho-sensei," she lied.

"You lie; I cannot smell any illness upon you."

"What do you mean you cannot smell any illness?" Kagome questioned, rather confused.

"It does not matter."

Kagome was about to say something and then paused. She heard a buzzing. She followed the sound to her cell phone which had been vibrating, indicating that she had a text message. Flipping open the phone, she saw it was from Sango telling her to read the school paper. Going to her laptop, she pulled up the college website to check the online paper. There it was, a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing in his office. She gasped.

Hearing Kagome gasp, Sesshomaru wondered over to where she was seated with laptop and peeked over her shoulder, and then saw what she saw.

Kagome became frightened when she heard growling behind her and turned to find the source only to be surprised to find her teacher so close and growling. _He's growling? That's odd_ she thought to herself.

"Taisho-sensei, do you know anything about this?" Kagome questioned and half accused, thinking he had a camera.

"No, I do not. However, I intend to find out, I assure you," with that said, Sesshomaru left the apartment, got into his car and drove back to the university to find out who was responsible for this and make them pay.

**SK**

"Good afternoon, Taisho."

Sesshomaru was greeted at the university by the dean. Sesshomaru mentally sighed and then saw who was behind the dean, Onigumo, Naraku. Sesshomaru then began to growl as he clued in as to who was behind all of this.

"Taisho, Onigumo, please join me in my office," the dean instructed.

The two university instructors followed the dean to his office as Sesshomaru began to think of excuses for the kiss. When they entered the dean's office the dean through the school newspaper on the desk in front of Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku is accusing you of having an affair with a student, which as you know, is not allowed," then dean explained. "Naraku, you took this picture. Can you please tell me exactly what you saw?"

"When I left my office that day, I heard an extra person in Sesshomaru's office and decided to see what was going on. He is not one to have people in his office. I saw him and Miss Higurashi kiss, as you see in the picture and then they continued to have sex," Naraku lied.

"That is a lie, dean," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Can you prove that, Taisho?" the dean asked.

"Yes, just let me use the phone for a moment."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru dialled Kagome's number in hopes she would pick up to get her over the college and help plead the case. They weren't in court but the way things were going they may've well been. She picked up the phone.

"_Hello_"

"Miss Higurashi, I need you to come down the university immediately," Sesshomaru told her.

"_Taisho-sensei? Why?_"

"Will you please just do it? And when you get here come to the dean's office," Sesshomaru instructed as he hung up the phone.

It took Kagome 15 minutes to get to the college, and that was as fast as she could get there. When she arrived though, she followed Sesshomaru's instructors, despite her anger towards him, and proceeded to the dean's office.

"So, glad you could join us, Miss Higurashi, I presume?" the dean questioned as she entered the office.

"Yes, sir," she responded quietly.

"Please take a seat, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome took a seat by Sesshomaru and eyed Naraku. She never said anything to anyone before, but he had tried to get her to stay after class, but made her feel so uncomfortable during class when he would stare at her.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome seemed to tense up and that after looking at Naraku she gaze was turned downward. _What's going on with that?_ he wondered.

"Now, Miss Higurashi. I assure you that you are not in any trouble. I assume though that you are aware of what was on the front page of the school newspaper today," the dean started.

"Yes, sir, I am aware," she responded shyly.

"Good. Now, Onigumo-sensei, says that when after he took the photograph, Taisho-sensei and you proceeded to have sexual intercourse. Taisho-sensei says that it was a lie. Perhaps you can tell me what happened."

"Well, sir. It is indeed a lie that Taisho-sensei and I had sex. Taisho-sensei has been tutoring me in history because my marks had begun to fall and for me to continue getting my scholarship that cannot happen," she explained.

"How do explain the kiss then?" the dean questioned.

"That was my fault, sir," Kagome started. "I have recently experienced a bad break up with my ex-boyfriend and I was not feeling like myself. Anyway that day, before I knew what was happening, I ended up kissing Taisho-sensei, just so I could feel."

Sesshomaru was in complete shock. She just took responsibility for everything that had happened. He was just as much to blame as she was and this he know. Not many students though would take responsibility for anything.

"You're sure, Miss Higurashi?" the dean asked.

"Yes," was her very short response.

"Very well, all three of you are excused, but note, Taisho, that we will be watching you carefully, to ensure that this sort of misunderstanding does not happen again," with that the dean dismissed them.

Without being seen, Sesshomaru slipped a piece of paper into Kagome's pocket. She of course felt it, and checked the paper when no one was looking.

'_Come to my office please._'

Kagome was confused at the note, but did as directed and continued on her way toward her favourite teacher's office. She knocked on the door when she arrived and waited patiently for a response.

"Please come in, Miss Higurashi, and take a seat."

Kagome sat down, and stared coldly at her teacher. She was still upset with him for way he acted after they kissed.

"Why did you lie to the dean, Miss Higurashi?" he questioned.

"Your reputation may have been ruined, Taisho-sensei," she explained, half lying at the same time.

"I see," he responded. "When shall I expect you to return to classes?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, Taisho-sensei."

"Very well. You are excused."

_Have I hurt her so much that she has become cold towards me?_ **Yes! You hurt our mate and now she will no longer come to us like she did before!** _I've already told you. She is not our mate_ **You lie! She will be our mate and then you will see that she is meant to be ours!**

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

College Life Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha nor any other form of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Chapter 11

"Why did you choose to become a teacher, Taisho-sensei?"

"Well, why ever not?" he responded

"You're the heir to a fortune," she stated plainly. "So, why do you need the extra money?"

"It is not always about money, Miss Higurashi. I teach because it is something I enjoy doing,"

Kagome seemed to be asking him a lot of questions about him personally which was odd at this time. Usually, during their study sessions she would only ask question that were relevant to history or about how Rin was doing.

"You don't enjoy working for the company that your father owns, Taisho-sensei?"

"Why all the questions, Miss Higurashi?"

"Merely curiosity, Taisho-sensei," was her half honest answer.

Sesshomaru could sense that she wasn't being completely honest with him and could sense that she liked him. However, he decided not to press the matter any further and continued on with the private history lesson.

**SK**

"Honestly Bankotsu, do you truly believe that people enjoy eating snails?" Kagome joked in the break room.

"Well no, but hey, the French seem to enjoy it!" Bankotsu laughed out.

"Ugh, break's over! Time to go back to work," she announced, though wasn't happy about it.

For some reason tonight seemed to be the night when all the stuck up rich snobby people decided to come out for dinner and nothing could possibly make them happy. _Congratulations to me_.

**SK**

"Onigumo-sensei, do you think that they know of our plan?"

"Of course not my darling Kikyou. Soon your cousin will be disowned by her family, of course you will inform her mother of the kiss between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and then Sesshomaru will be out of a job," he chuckled wickedly at the thought.

"And what of the mutt?"

"The mutt is your responsibility, what happens to him will be your decision," he explained.

"Very well," and with that Kikyou practically tackled him on to the bed.

"Kikyou, I must inform you though that you are with child. Inform the mutt of this. Allow him to believe that it is his own, perhaps this may help with the plan."

_Soon, Sesshomaru will realize that his first mistake was coming to work at the university. Then he'll realize that his second mistake was allowing his father to attempt to take over my father's company._

**SK**

"Inuyasha!"

He turned and looked down his driveway. He had been walking up his driveway to his house after hanging out with Miroku when his girlfriend called out to him.

"What is it, Kikyou?" he questioned her.

"Can we go inside and talk, Inuyasha?"

"I'm a little bit busy, Kikyou," Inuyasha stated.

"Please, Inuyasha, it's very important," she pleaded.

He sighed, "Alright."

Kikyou followed him inside the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. She then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Do you think anyone will be able to hear us?" she asked.

"I thought we were just going to talk," he pointed out, obviously with his mind thinking her question was implying that they would be having sex. Not that he minded.

"We are. You better sit down." After she said that he seated himself on the bed. She sighed before she started. "Inuyasha, I uh, I uh, I'm...pregnant."

That was the last thing Inuyasha heard before blackness consumed him.

When he started to come to, Kikyou was there standing over with, what looked like, worry in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! Are you alright?" she faked concern.

"Uh yeah, sorry for worrying you, Kikyou," Inuyasha apologized.

"It's alright, so long as you're alright."

"Pregnant huh?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, pregnant," Kikyou confirmed.

"Wow, and it's mine?" he questioned.

"Inuyasha! How could you ask me that? Don't you trust me?" she half yelled to him faking the hurt that the question would usually bring.

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't been together for very long and I wasn't sure if you were with anyone just before me. Of course I trust you, Kikyou," Inuyasha apologized.

"Good, because, yes, the baby is yours, Inuyasha. You're going to be a father, baby, aren't you happy?"

"Of course, I am, Kikyou," he reassured.

"Good," was all she said before drawing him in for a hug. _What an idiot_

**SK**

"How did it go, my dear?"

"Wonderful, baby, Inuyasha completely believes that the baby is his," Kikyou explained.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan. We'll put the next part of the plan into action tomorrow," Naraku schemed while hooking up an video camera in the top corner of his office. "You know what you need to do tomorrow correct?"

"Absolutely."

**SK**

Sesshomaru was walking through the hallways of the university towards his office when he ran into his brother's girlfriend. _What is her name again? The one who caused Kagome such pain the people who trusted her_

"Taisho-sensei, I've been having some problems with the material in class and was wondering if maybe you could give me some tutoring?" she asked.

"Very well, come to my office tomorrow morning after class and I'll see what I can do," he agreed.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I was trying to get this up earlier, a lot of things have come up that have kept me from doing so. I'm working on the next chapter right now and it will be longer than this one for sure. I know this chapter was short and I apologize. Review please! Reviews help the story keep going.

4


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or any other form of media mentioned within this fan fiction. I also make no money by writing this story, believe me you can check my wallet.

Chapter 12

Kagome had been on her way to Sesshomaru's office for her weekly tutoring session when she stopped at the door before entering. She heard something that sounded like glass shatter. Curious, she peeked through the window. Sesshomaru wasn't her boyfriend, so this shouldn't have bothered her; though, she liked him and this was the second time her cousin had taken away someone that she liked.

She took off from the office with tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, as she mentally replayed the scene that she had just witnessed.

When she had peeked through the window, she had witnessed Sesshomaru sitting on his desk, like he always did for their sessions. The glass shattering that she had heard turned out to be lamp, and pieces were just to the left of his feet. His hands had been up underneath the back of Kikyou's shirt. Kikyou had hiked up her skirt and wrapped her legs around his waist while passionately kissing him.

Kagome tried to blink back tears as she continued to walk at a fast pace throughout the university until she bumped into a wall. After she fell backwards she looked up at the offending wall to glare daggers at it, only to find that it wasn't a wall at all.

"Are you alright, Miss Higurashi?" the wall asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Onigumo-sensei," she replied.

"You look rather upset. Why don't you come back to my office and you can tell me what's wrong?" Naraku offered.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, as she began to follow him to his office, almost as though she was in a trance.

When they entered the office, Naraku closed the door behind Kagome. Kagome looked around the office, taking in what it looked like. The door had no window, unlike Sesshomaru's door, and this made her slightly uncomfortable. The lighting was dimmed and on his desk there were a few stacks of paper around his computer. There was also a couch instead of an extra chair. There were two medium sized wooden book shelves, as well that stacked full of text books. The last thing that she noticed was that there were no pictures of any family or friends, whereas Sesshomaru's office had several pictures of Rin, and his parents.

"You may sit if you," Naraku offered, breaking Kagome out of trance.

Kagome merely nodded in compliance and took a seat on the couch, getting just a little more uncomfortable. Once she was seated, Naraku sat down on the other end of the couch and felt her tense.

"There is no need to be nervous, Kagome. To be honest I prefer speaking with students on the couch because they tend to relax more," Naraku explained, as he shifted slightly closer to her. "Now then, tell me what happened.

_Kagome? When did I give him permission to call me by my first name?_ she thought. She was unsure of what to tell him though. She knew that Sesshomaru would get in trouble for what he had been doing, and she didn't wish to get him into trouble.

"Well, uh, there's this guy that I really like and, uh, I saw him today, making out with another girl," Kagome half lied, tears, once again threatening to fall.

Naraku, once again, shifted closer.

"He must be an idiot to hurt you like that. You are very beautiful, Kagome," he stated as he moved close enough to be right beside her.

"Um, Onigumo-sensei, no offense or anything, but could you please give me some space? I'm a little uncomfortable," Kagome requested.

"Oh, Kagome, you may call me, Naraku," he said, ignoring her request, as he moved his face closer to hers so that their noses were touching.

Kagome tried to move away from him but he had her trapped on the couch and she was already seated at the armrest. She watched, not knowing what to do, as his lips came closer to hers until they made contact. Kagome tried to squirm away but this only resulted in his hands grasping her arms to keep her in place. Kagome felt his tongue force its way into her mouth and her body began to betray her as she moaned. Kagome, however, froze when his hand made contact with her breast and her eyes widened in shock. Noticing that her hand had been freed when he moved his, she struck him across the face, gathered her belongings and took off from his office.

Naraku watched the young girl leave is office, and smirked.

**SK**

Sesshomaru was walking to his car in the parking lot, and though you couldn't tell by looking at him, he was trying to figure out why Kagome had missed their tutoring session. He enjoyed the session and had feelings for the girl, though he'd never admit it. His mind then began to wonder to his tutoring session with Kikyou.

_Flashback_

"Glad to you to see you made it, almost on time, to our session," Sesshomaru said as Kikyou entered his office.

"Do you always sit on your desk when tutoring your students?" she half questioned and half teased.

"I am younger than the other instructor's here, and therefore unlike them, I'd rather sit on desks and tables than in my chair. It is not comfortable," he responded.

"So, then how old are you, Taisho-sensei?" Kikyou curiously asked.

"That is not relevant to history. Now I will assume you brought your textbook," he stated, rather annoyed.

"Oh, oops, I knew I forgot something."

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and rolled his eyes as he began to look around his desk for an extra textbook that she could use. However, he was caught off guard as he felt Kikyou straddle him. Sesshomaru moved to push her away but Kikyou already had her lips on his and moved his hands up the back of her shirt. It didn't take long to stop her though, after hearing his lamp shatter Kikyou became distracted and Sesshomaru was able to her away from him.

"You need to leave, now," he ordered.

"Another time then, Taisho-sensei," Kikyou told him as she left his office.

Sesshomaru merely stared at his closed office door after she left. He then shifted his gaze to the clock in his office, and realized the time. Kagome should be there any minute.

_End Flashback_

_But she never showed up. I know she was school today because she was in class earlier, so why didn't she show up to the tutoring session?_ then a thought came to him, _did she see the position that Kikyou had me in? God I hope not_

**SK**

Kagome dazedly walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe what had happened, first she sees Sesshomaru and Kikyou making out, and then Naraku tries to do who knows what to her. She mentally sighed, _I feel terrible about this. I felt so weak when Naraku was kissing me_. Kagome then looked to her answering machine to see if by some miracle someone had actually called her, though by the way her day was going, it may have been better if no one were to call. No such luck, the answering machine was flashing that someone had left a message for her, she walked over to the answering machine and pressed the play button.

"Kagome, are you there? You must be at school. It's your mother calling, I was calling to invite you for dinner, at six o'clock. Don't call back you can just come on by if you get this on time. Love you sweetie, bye."

Kagome looked at the time. _5:30 huh? I guess I should go over, it'd be the polite thing to do, though I don't really want to go_. Deciding that she should go over, she put on her shoes and jacket and made her way out of the building to her mom's house.

When she was walking up the path to the front door or her mother's house she could hear yelling and figured that maybe Souta had been sneaking food out of the fridge before dinner again. As she opened the door to enter the house, the yelling stopped, and her mother and brother looked at her.

"What? You guys did invite me for dinner, remember?" Kagome joked.

"Well, yeah sis, but then mom tried calling you just a few minutes ago..." Souta trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, did you need me to pick up something from the store mama?" Kagome questioned.

"No," she answered flatly, "I was calling to tell you not to bother coming for dinner."

Kagome sensed the angry tone in her mother's voice and hadn't heard it since her mother found out that she was wanting to have sex with Inuyasha.

"Haven't you embarrassed this family enough, Kagome?!" her mother harshly yelled.

"What are talking about, mother? Have you lost your mind? I haven't done anything!" Kagome yelled back.

Souta looked at the scene and knew things were going to get ugly and hurried up to his room before he got caught in the cross fire.

"This photograph and videotape were in our mailbox this evening, Kagome. Do you know what they are of?" her mother accused.

Kagome shook her head and so her mother showed her the photograph. It was the same picture that the dean had of her and Sesshomaru sharing a kiss. _Great, why couldn't I have controlled my emotions?_. After her mother showed her the picture, she then put the videotape in the VCR, Kagome mentally laughed at the VCR, sure they were out of date but sometimes held their purposes. As the videotape played, it showed her sitting in Naraku's office on the couch. No dialogue was included on the tape, but it showed from the time he started to shift closer to her, to the time when he groped her breast. Then the video cut out and never showed her pushing him away after that. Kagome could only imagine what thoughts were going through her mother's mind watching this tape, not knowing what happened after. Now, she felt humiliated.

"Kagome, you were caught at least kissing, two different professors at your school. How dare you do such a thing to bring shame to this family! Get out my house! I never wish to see or speak to you ever again! Go!" her mother yelled, as Kagome ran out of the house, into the pouring rain.

**SK**

Kikyou walked into the hospital, to the receptionist desk.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes, I was wondering who I speak with about having an emergency abortion?" Kikyou asked.

"Emergency?" the receptionist looked puzzled.

"Yes, I've been told that I may die because of something the baby is doing to me unless I have the baby aborted," Kikyou lied.

The receptionist gave Kikyou the information and directions she wanted. As Kikyou walked down the hall to see the doctor she was told to speak to she began to come up with stories to tell Inuyasha and Naraku for what happened to the baby.

**SK**

Kagome sat alone on a bench in the park, as the rain poured down on her. She knew that at this moment it wasn't safe for her to be in the park by herself. It was dark, but she didn't know where else to go. She didn't want to go home, she knew that there would be a message on her machine waiting for her from her mother, and she couldn't go to Inuyasha's, not like she would want to anyway. She then got the thought of Sango. Surely she could over to her best friend's for awhile. Taking out her cell phone, she quickly dialled Sango's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Sango! Thank God, I need a friend right now, can I come over for a bit?" Kagome pleaded.

"_Kagome?! Oh, now you want your friends around? What happened? Naraku and Sesshomaru get tired of you? I heard about what happened, your mother called me to ask me about it! What kind of person have you become, Kagome? No wonder you always such good marks."_

With that said, Sango had hung up. Kagome began to cry more, though with the rain, you really couldn't tell.

"Kagome? Oh, God, are you alright? What's happened?"

Kagome looked up at the voice and gasped.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any other forms of media mentioned within this fan fiction.

Warning: Lemon

The song used in this chapter is "Heaven on Earth Down Here" by Beverley Mitchell

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru had been wondering around the city thinking about everything that had happened that day. If Kagome did see what Kikyou had done to him, he could just imagine what it would've looked like from her angle. He could only pray for forgiveness, but then again what would he really care? She wasn't his girlfriend and he didn't love her, but, he mentally sighed, '_I do like her. Kagome if you did see please understand, please forgive me_'.

Deciding that he should try to look for her, he sniffed the air trying to catch her scent, but it was raining, hard. There was a good chance that if he didn't catch her scent quickly, the scent would wash away with the rain. It was a very cold night, mid November and as a result the rain was freezing and though he didn't know where she was, he prayed that he was inside and warm. She would surely freeze in this weather.

Sesshomaru was able to catch her scent and followed the sweet aroma to the park. '_What is she doing in the park? Is she not aware of the demons and rapists around? I hope she was merely passing through and not stopping. I'm not sure though as to why I'm looking for her, I should be going home and getting ready for Rin's arrival tomorrow_' **You must find her.** **She is our mate and mate is hurt.** '_She is not our mate, how many times do I have to tell you that? I feel as though I am speaking with a child._' **You will see. She will be ours.**

Mentally sighing to himself, he continued on his search for his young, attractive student, so as to stop the mental arguing. '_Attractive? Did I really just think that? Though she is quite beautiful._' Following her scent, he began to approach a clearing in the park, a small clearing that was well hidden among the trees and bushes. Sesshomaru then began to think of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ because the clearing can only be found by those who already know that it's there. That's when he spotted her, sitting on the only bench in that clearing, and she had just gotten off the phone. Despite that fact that it was been raining, he could tell that she was crying, the scent of salt was strong in the air. Though, she looked beautiful there, sitting on the bench while it rained, under a lamp post so the light was shining down on her and the rain had soaked her clothes and they clung to every curve of her body. He then decided he should approach her, she looked so cold.

"Kagome? Oh, God, are you alright? What happened?"

Kagome looked up at him and gasped. In Sesshomaru's mind it was almost as if he had startled her or she feared him.

"Kagome, please, tell me what happened," Sesshomaru encouraged.

"Go away, Sesshomaru, I don't want to see you or speak to you," she bit out.

"So then, you did see, didn't you," Sesshomaru responded, somewhat hurt.

"Yes, I saw. I saw what you and _Kikyou_ were doing in your office before our tutoring session," she began to cry even harder and failed at keeping the tears back.

Sesshomaru began to think of something to tell, but did not wish for her to be out here in the rain, getting colder while h did it.

"Kagome, please, come back to my place with me. You need to get out the rain, and we'll talk there," Sesshomaru pleaded with her.

"Okay, but just so I can warm up. I don't want to listen to what you have to say, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was hurt by that, but at least she was going back to his apartment with him so then he might be able to explain what happened with Kikyou. He felt so horrible that she was hurting so much. The amount of pain she was feeling, he could imagine, her family had disowned her, and she lost her boyfriend to her cousin, who then tried to get with him. Hopefully, once she was warm and dry, she would listen to what he had to say about the whole situation.

He gently guided her to his car, and opened the door for her. Once she was safely in the car with her seat belt buckled, he then closed the door for her and then walked around the car to open the driver door and enter the vehicle. Turning the key in the ignition he smirked as he heard the engine purr, he loved his car; his car was like another child to him. He then quickly drove through the streets of Tokyo to his apartment on the other side of the city. Yes, he drove to another part of the city so that he could walk around; he hated walking around the streets in his neighbourhood, everyone there knew his father.

Arriving at his apartment complex, he pulled into his usual parking space, turned off his car and exited the vehicle. He then, quickly, walked around the car to open the passenger door before Kagome had a chance to do it herself. He then continued to walk towards the front door of the complex, with Kagome quietly following him, her gaze, always down at the ground. Sesshomaru took out his keys and unlooked the door, and entered half way so that he could hold the door open for her.

"We need to climb the stairs to the second floor to be able to use the elevator," he explained, though, he was unsure as to whether or not she was actually listening to him.

They proceeded to the second floor of the apartment building and walked down the hallway to the elevator. After pushing the button to signal the elevator, they waited, and waiting for an elevator to arrive always seemed like a long and tedious process. Hearing the bell ding, Sesshomaru knew that that indicated the elevator had arrived and Kagome followed him into the elevator as he push the button for the top floor of the apartment building. The elevator ride up to the top floor seemed longer than the wait for the elevator to arrive, he wondered if that was because there was the two of them, she refused to speak and she was upset with him. The bell dinged again. They made it to his floor; Kagome followed him as he exited the elevator and proceeded down the long hallway to his apartment. Once again, he took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, and once again, he held the door open for her.

Kagome looked around the apartment and noticed that it was larger than most apartments, almost three times the size of hers. This apartment actually had a second floor. Surprisingly enough, for a guy's apartment, it was quite clean, almost spotless. The kitchen seemed pretty basic, the main appliances were stainless steel and the stove was one of the flat top electric stoves. In the living room, he had one of those corner couches and a lazy boy chair, nothing too fancy looking, which he was guessing was because of his daughter. She wagered that the most expensive area in the living room was where all his electronics were. He had a 52 inch television screen, a VCR, DVD and Blue Ray player, along with a Nintendo Wii. There were also many pictures on the walls, mostly pictures of him and Rin, though one picture stood out more than the others. He was holding Rin as an infant in a hospital with, she was guessing, Rin's mother.

"Your clothing is wet," Sesshomaru's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "If you go down the hall, you will a bathroom and a laundry room. I will go upstairs and you may remove your clothes to be washed and dried, and then have a shower. I will bring you down something to wear for after your shower."

Kagome merely nodded, and watched him make his way upstairs. She was glad that he was going to be upstairs because that meant she could then strip in the laundry room and then quickly make her way to the bathroom. She was soaked, and was quite uncomfortable because of the wet clothes clinging to her. She wondered if Sesshomaru could see her bra because her shirt had been white, and her bra was black. She then, awkwardly due to being soaked, began to peel her clothing off of her body. Making sure that the coast was clear, she quickly exited the laundry room and entered the bathroom.

Sesshomaru was upstairs, waiting to hear the shower. He could tell that she did not wish to be at his place with him. However, considering her current mood, he figured it was probably for the better that she was at his apartment, at least until she was stable to go home, or anywhere else. When he heard her turn on the water for a shower he waited just a few more minutes until he was sure that she was in the shower so that he could take her down some clothes she could wear until her own clothing was clean and dry.

Walking down the stairs, he could hear her singing and mentally smirked. Though he wasn't an expert on the subject, he felt like she was very good. She sang in key, at perfect pitch and her voice was strong with confidence.

_I've heard the big city never sleeps_

_Here they roll up the streets around 10 o'clock_

_On the other side of river bridge_

_There's a spot on Powell Ridge where the asphalt stops_

_Sometimes when the sky is clear, we slip away and disappear_

_Laying out on the hood of the car_

_Spelling our names our names by connecting the stars_

_Love running as deep as the creek runs clear _

_We've got Heaven on Earth down here_

_Sometimes I hear from an old friend_

_I hadn't seen since I don't know when from out of the blue_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but admire the voice and song coming out of her, and decided to seat himself on the sofa and listen to her sing. After he put the clothes in the bathroom of course, once he did that he seated himself on the sofa in the living room.

_We'll laugh and shed some tears_

_Catch up on the past few years in a minute or two_

_I know it's hard for them to believe_

_But there's no place I'd rather be_

_Laying out on the hood of the car_

_Spelling our names by connecting the stars_

_Love running as deep as the creek runs clear_

_We've got Heaven on Earth down here_

_Why be in a hurry, no need to watch the clock_

_Time moves so slow down here you can almost feel it start_

_Laying out on the hood of the car_

_Spelling our names by connecting the stars_

_Love running as deep as the creek runs clear_

_Laying out on the hood of the car_

_Spelling our names by connecting the stars_

_Love running as deep as the creek runs clear_

_We've got Heaven on Earth down here_

_We've got Heaven on Earth down here_

With the end of the song, Sesshomaru heard Kagome turn the shower off and pull the curtain back to exist the bath tub. He could hear the rustle of clothing, just faintly, coming from the bathroom as, he guessed, she dressed herself. Then he heard the noise he had been waiting for, the door opening.

Kagome exited the shower and saw the clothes that Sesshomaru had left on the counter for her; she didn't even hear him come in. She looked at the clothes that were quite obviously his own and were rather large for her, but they looked comfortable. The clothing her left for her was a plain black t-shirt with a V-neck and a pair of boxer type shorts. She wasn't sure if she would be comfortable wearing them in front of Sesshomaru or at his place, but she needed something to wear since her clothes were still in the hamper.

Once dressed, she exited the bathroom and had seen Sesshomaru sitting on his couch watching television. She was slightly shocked to see him watching one of her favourite movies _The 10__th__ Kingdom_. '_Wow, he watches television, like normal people_'

Kagome saw Sesshomaru look up at her with those golden eyes and she always wondered where she could get contacts like that. However, when he looked up at her she felt as though she was going to melt into a puddle.

"Are you ready to listen to me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned, quite hopeful that she would answer with a 'yes'.

Kagome merely looked at him and seated herself on the couch next to him, not verbally answering him but giving him the hint that she'll listen. '_Doesn't mean I'll believe his story_'.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, "before I tell what happened there is something I need to confess to you and perhaps you may understand as to why I have been acting the way I have been lately. Kagome, I like you, I have strong feelings for you and though I am only a couple of years older than you I will lose my job."

Kagome looked up at him with her eyes slightly wide. She was shocked at his confession but slightly hurt that he cared more about his job.

"Kagome, when Kikyou was in my office, she had come for a tutoring session, or so I thought. When I sat on my desk, she mentioned how she did not have a textbook with her; I let my guard down to find one for her in my office. Before I knew what was happening, she was straddling me and kissing me. I swear, Kagome, I did not intend for that to happen. I am not attracted to her."

Kagome looked up at him, and in Sesshomaru's eyes it looked as if she was trying to decide on whether or not she should believe him. Then, she opened her mouth to say something for the first time since she entered the apartment.

"Sesshomaru," she started softly, "I want to believe you. I know how my cousin can be but it still hurt. I really like you too, and I wish you weren't worried about losing your job so that we could be together."

Sesshomaru understood that what she had seen had hurt her. Though, he was happy that she liked him as well and was upset about the way she mentioned how he had been concerned about losing his job.

"What if we were to keep our relationship a secret?" Sesshomaru suggested, "at least for now."

Kagome had but only one response. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru accepted the kiss and then gently pulled back.

"Kagome, will you please tell me what happened today?" Sesshomaru pushed.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm not ready to tell you, but can you trust me with this until I'm ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Sesshomaru, I've never...I haven't..." Kagome couldn't figure out the right words.

"Kagome, its okay if you've never had sex. I didn't intend for you to be ready right away," Sesshomaru reassured.

"That's just it, Sesshomaru. I always thought that I wanted to wait to have sex until I was married, but...with you...I know what I want and I want to be with you. Now," Kagome said shyly.

Sesshomaru looked at her somewhat shocked. This timid, little angel before him was basically telling him that she wanted to have sex with him right now. Leaning forward, he captured her soft lips in his own with soft, heated kiss.

Kagome almost couldn't believe it. The man that she had such a crush on was kissing her in such a way that she was practically melting into it. She sighed into the kiss and Sesshomaru took this as an advantage she slip his tongue past her lips into her mouth. Kagome moaned at the feeling as their tongues did a dance in each other's mouths. Kagome raised her right hand and wrapped it around his neck as Sesshomaru moved his hands to her lower back. Both had the intention of pulling the other closer. Sesshomaru then pulled away from Kagome, so that she could have the chance to breathe.

"Are you sure that this is what you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome merely nodded as she kissed his cheek trying to encourage him to keep going.

"Let's go upstairs, my angel," Sesshomaru suggested, offering her his hand.

Kagome smiled at the nick name. The most that she ever got out of Inuyasha for a nick name was babe, which reminded her of the pig, therefore she didn't really care for it. Getting up off the couch, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her upstairs. Going up the spiral staircase, Kagome looked around the top floor and from what she could see; there were only three oversized rooms. One room was an extravagant bathroom with a separate stand up shower and Jacuzzi bathtub. Sesshomaru seemed to be leading her to large room on the left hand side so the room on the right hand side must've been Rin's bedroom.

The bedroom was slightly larger than a normal master bedroom. Looking around, Kagome identified solid oak dressers and night stands that were absolutely gorgeous. The bed was a king size bed, that was made of slightly darker wood than the other furniture. The blankets had been pulled back, she was guessing for when he was ready for bed. The sheets looked to be black silk and she wondered how they would feel against her skin. The room itself had dimmed lighting, which could have either been for romantic purposes or so he could read before he went to sleep. Her mind chose to determine that they were dimmed for romantic purposes.

She turned and looked at Sesshomaru who kissed her full on the lips sending a wave of pleasure through her whole body. Sighing, she melted into the kiss. The kiss itself was soft and yet at the same time full of passion. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's tongue brush against her lips as if he were asking for entrance into her mouth. Kagome, of course, granted him his wish as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues had somewhat of a battle in which, Kagome, had lost to Sesshomaru. He seemed to be much more experienced with this than she was. '_Duh, he's older, not much but still older_'. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer to him, if that was possible. She then wrapped her hands around his neck out of fear of no longer being able to hold herself up.

Sesshomaru's hands began to roam her body as he walked her backwards towards his bed, never letting go of the beautiful woman in his arms. The last time he was actually with a woman was before Rin was born with her mother, despite what Inuyasha may think. He was loving the feeling of having her in his arms, it made him feel warm and content.

Kagome felt herself being moved backwards, she was guessing that it was towards the bed, though she previously had no desire to have sex before she was married, the break up with Inuyasha had opened her eyes.

She felt Sesshomaru's had grip the bottom of her shirt. When he did this, Kagome suddenly tensed remembering that she was not wearing a bra. She had taken it off with her wet clothes.

Sesshomaru had felt her tense and had decided to help put her mind at ease by taken things a bit slower, perhaps he should get her use to the idea of him removing her shirt.

The hand that had her shirt gripped, had let go of the shirt and slowly worked its way up, underneath her shirt. Kagome felt his hand touch her bare skin and slightly shivered for his hand was slightly cold. The hand that she was feeling then softly brushed across her bare breast and she moaned into his mouth.

Taking this as encouragement, Sesshomaru's hand then began to massage the breast, rolling the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. She moaned a bit louder this time. Obviously she had not been touched like this. The moaning coming from her only encouraged him to continue he assault and he tried once more to remove the shirt that seemed to be a sort of barrier. Once again, he gripped the bottom of the shirt, only to find that she did not tense this time. Smirking into the never ending kiss, he began to lift the shirt, and regrettably breaking the kiss in order to get the shirt completely off of her.

Kagome then felt Sesshomaru push her, gently, onto the bed, and she ended up into a laying down position. She watched Sesshomaru slowly move on top of her as he, once more, gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome felt Sesshomaru begin to trail kisses down her jaw line and neck as he stopped where the pulse was to suck on that spot, leaving a mark. Kagome let a moan escape her lips, as he was sending waves of sensation throughout her body. Kagome couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was feeling, throughout the three years with Inuyasha, she never felt anything like this. The way his lips felt upon her, the way his hands roamed her body, and the way the black silk sheets felt against her skin. It all added into the romantic way she imagined her first time to be.

Sesshomaru smirked from her neck and he could sense the way she felt, mostly because he was feeling the same things and despite the situation, he didn't understand it. Leaving her neck, Sesshomaru made his way downwards, trailing kisses down between the small valley between her breasts. He smirked once more.

Kagome felt something warm and wet on her right breast and saw Sesshomaru kissing every inch on the breast before taking the nipple into his mouth. She moaned as he flicked the nipple with his tongue and gently nipped the nipple. Kagome couldn't help but arch her back into him loving the feeling, the pleasure that he was giving her. She couldn't remember when she last felt so good. She then felt his hand grab her other breast as he began to massage the breast and rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Sesshomaru then, switched breasts giving them the same attention to them as he did the other.

Sesshomaru, reluctantly, left her breasts to trail kisses down her stomach, stopping at her belly button. He kissed all around her belly button and then licked around her belly button and stuck his tongue in her belly button. He then felt Kagome arch into him once more and it made him even harder, if that was possible. He was never to fond of this take it slow and gentle approach, but Kagome is a virgin and he needed to be careful so as not to hurt her. Leaving her belly button he continued downward, leaving a trail of kisses behind him, stopping at her waist where the boxers that she was wearing sat. He looked up at her to see if he would allow her to continue. He saw her nod and he let his finger wrap underneath the waistline of the boxers and he began to pull them down slowly and he noticed that she lifted her butt up off the bed to make things easier for him. He pulled the boxer down her legs, to her feet and watched as she kicked them off.

Kagome felt him make his way back up her body but noticed he stopped between legs and gently spread them just a little bit more. She then felt him leave a kiss just above her slit before feeling his tongue lick right between her slits. She moaned once again enjoying this wonderful feeling.

Listening to her moan, Sesshomaru felt encouraged to continue as put his tongue in a little bit deeper into the slit. Burying his nose against her clit she shoved his tongue into her craven licking up her juices. He kept pushing his nose into her clit and he began to feel her body shake.

Kagome was trying to fight back her moans as she felt his tongue inside of her and his nose moving against her clit. The feeling of pleasure was unbearable. She felt her body began to shake and her back arch. She couldn't help but moan and gasp as her orgasm hit her. She would indentify it as her first orgasm if she had never masturbated before.

Sesshomaru was glad that he was able to make her cum, mostly because he could lick up her wonderful juices. To Sesshomaru she tasted so sweet on her tongue. When he was done, he raised himself up to kiss her on the lips so she could taste herself.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," Kagome said a little shaky.

"Are you alright?" he responded, showing concern in his eyes for her.

"Yes, I was just thinking how unfair it is that you have so many clothes on while I have none," she clarified while tugging at his shirt to lift it up off of him.

She succeeded of course and Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked. She looked at the belt buckle and pouted. She was never good at undoing another person's belt buckle. Sesshomaru must've seen her pouting because she heard him chuckle before seeing his own hands undo the buckle, button and finally, the zipper. Kagome watched Sesshomaru remove his pants and she could already see the noticeable bulge hidden under his boxers and her eyes slightly widened. Once his pants and socks were completely removed from his body, she watched him remove his boxers, revealing his hardened penis. It was bigger than she ever felt on Inuyasha. She couldn't help but stare at it.

Sesshomaru noticed her gaze and was shocked to then feel her hand wrap around his hard member. He looked down at her and watched her little hand feel its way up and down his long shaft and the little fingers moved around his head. When he gripped her hand, she looked up at him and began to move her hand up and down quickly with his own hand. Mainly so she would get the idea for future purposes. Deciding that he wanted to cum inside of her, well in the condom but still inside her, he stopped the motion that they were doing. And she looked up at him once again. Smirking, he leaned into her and kissed he on the lips.

Kagome was, at first, confused as to why he chose to stop the hands but all of the confusion had been washed away when his lips crashed onto hers again.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" he asked once again.

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru positioned himself on top of her, and between her legs. He kissed her again with a lot of passion as he quickly shoved his way into her tight cavern. She was so tight, Rin's mother was never this tight. Once he was completely inside of her he stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

Kagome opened her eyes that had been tightly closed and looked at him. She saw the guilt in his eyes and felt bad for making him feel guilty. When pain subsided, she let him know that she was okay and wanted him to continue by thrusting her hips upward.

Sesshomaru, taking the hint, began to pump into her tight passage. Both of them moaning at the slow process.

"Please, Sesshomaru, please go faster," she encouraged.

Sesshomaru was shocked about her request but was pleased that she had said it, this felt like torture to him. He quickened his pace and the moans got louder and more frequent. They were both enjoying the feeling and because she was so tight, he was having difficulty not cumming before her.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," she panted out, "I'm c-cum-cumming, ah".

"Oh, God, Kagome," Sesshomaru moaned.

Kagome orgasm was practically overwhelming for her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt her walls clench around his member as he too came.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of her and pulled her close to him into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her forehead before she fell asleep.

For some time after she fell asleep he was merely watching her, admiring her beauty, and yet, he couldn't help but feel slight regret. Perhaps it was because she was a student, though he didn't know. He decided to let the thought leave his mind as sleep consumed him as well.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha or any other forms of media mentioned within this fan fiction, nor do I make any profit from writing this.

Chapter 14

"Inuyasha, please pick up," Kikyou pleaded into her phone as she continues to hear constant rings from the other end. When the phone went to voicemail, she would hang up and try again, praying he would answer each time.

"Hello?" a tired voice rasped out into the phone.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou sighed in relief.

"Kikyou? Do you have any idea what time it is? Is the pup alright?" Kikyou could hear the concern in his voice and smirked. She then used his weakness and burst into tears. "What's wrong, Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you out front," he offered, his parents were sleeping and didn't want to risk her waking them up by ringing the door bell. "I'll see you in a few," he said as they hung up the phone.

_Perfect_, she thought, _my plan is going along perfectly._ Kikyou then went downstairs to the parking lot and to her car. She entered the car, turned the key in the ignition and drove off to Inuyasha's.

When she arrived at Inuyasha's, he was there, outside, waiting for her. Like he said he would. Exiting the car, Kikyou ran into her 'lover's' arms, crying, and she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her.

"Come on, Kikyou, let's go inside," Inuyasha encouraged as he led her into the house.

Inuyasha continued to lead her to his bedroom, and they arrived to his room, he closed and locked the door.

"Okay, what's wrong, babe?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's terrible. I had these weird pains in my abdomen, so I went to the hospital. On my way there, I noticed blood on my pants. I began to panic. Then," her eyes began to water; "they said...the doctor said I lost the pup, Inuyasha!" she cried more and threw herself into his arms.

Inuyasha held her, unsure of what to think. He knew that he should be devastated at the loss of his pup but, for some reason, he wasn't as upset as he should have been. Nonetheless, he continued the hold his crying girlfriend.

SK

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning with a big yawn. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good.

"Morning," a voice beside him greeted.

"Morning, Kagome," he responded, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," was her response.

Sesshomaru looked down. He had not meant to hurt her and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"But not sore enough to stop me from making breakfast! What do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked back up at her and smiled, "Whatever you want."

Kagome quickly smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before throwing the black silk sheets off her naked body. She then ran over to his oversized shirt that she wore yesterday and quickly covered her naked body.

Sesshomaru smirked watching the young girl exit his bed. He couldn't help but notice that when she put his shirt on, that was all she had put on before she left the room. He then got out of bed himself, slipped on his boxer shorts and went downstairs to join his little angel.

Walking downstairs he noticed that she had already begun cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes, Sesshomaru was impressed that she could cook and found it to be an admirable quality. He walked up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Giggling, Kagome turned around in his arms, looped her own around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. She felt his hands slip down to her thighs, just below her bottom and hoist her up onto the counter; she wrapped her legs around his waist in response to draw him closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth making her moan.

"Ahem," a voice disturbed them. They pulled apart and looked towards where the sound was coming from. Kagome did not know the woman standing in his doorway but recognized the little girl who was with her as Sesshomaru's daughter so she assumed that the woman was his ex.

_Awkward,_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Honestly, Sesshomaru, do you and your female friends make it a habit to have sex in your kitchen?" the woman asked.

"No, this would the first time, Kagura," he responded smirking.

"Rin, why don't you go take your stuff to your room while mommy and daddy have a grown up talk."

"Okay mommy, Kagome, is there enough breakfast for me to have some too? It smells yummy," Rin asked her looking up with puppy eyes.

"Of course Rin, but only if you do what your mother says," Kagome answered feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay!" and with that she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, what is going on? You can't have your lady friends over in the morning in nothing but a t-shirt when you know I'm bringing Rin over."

"To be honest with you, I had no idea as to what time it was and it really isn't your business if my lady friends are over. This is my home, if you remember."

"I'm well aware but Rin is our daughter and I'm worried about she may see or hear while she's here."

"I have never had any relations with anyone before while Rin is here and do not intend to do so! I was not expecting you so early and there is nothing wrong with what I'm doing!" Sesshomaru had snapped.

"Well then how do intend to explain this situation to her?" Kagura asked. Kagome knew she should be offended but at the same, this was a mother worried about her daughter so she didn't take it much to heart.

"If she asks I will find an appropriate way to explain without having her know what actually happened."

"Very well, who is she anyway?"

"She is my girlfriend, that's all you need to know."

"She looks awfully young Sesshomaru," Kagura pointed out, pressing the issue.

"Don't you have something planned with your friends, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, yes, I must get going, I'll be back Sunday night for Rin," and with that she was gone.

"Well, that wasn't uncomfortable at all," Kagome finally spoke up and Sesshomaru chuckled before pulling her to him to give her a chaste kiss. It was at that moment that a head poked out from behind a wall.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Rin asked.

"Of course, Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"What are we having for breakfast?" she asked standing on her tippy toes to see. "Yuck, Rin doesn't like eggs."

"Rin," Sesshomaru scolded in a warning tone.

"Sorry, daddy. Sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay Rin, do you like pancakes?" Kagome asked the young girl who was looking put out. Rin nodded in response. "Well, that's okay because I'm also making pancakes."

Rin smiled at the idea of this. "Can Rin have blueberry pancakes? Those are my favourite!"

Kagome laughed. "Of course you can Rin. Would you like to help daddy and me make them?"

Rin got excited at the idea and nodded vigorously and Sesshomaru watched the scene with a warm heart. Kagome was wonderful with children and he had no doubt in his mind that she would be a wonderful step-mother to Rin and mother to their own pups, should the day ever come.

Once breakfast was over, there was quite a mess left in the kitchen and his two favourite girls were cover in egg, grease and pancake mix.

"Rin, I believe you will need a bath now," Sesshomaru stated as they began cleaning the kitchen.

"But daddy, I just had one last night! Didn't mommy tell you?" Rin whined giving her best pout.

"That may be true sweetheart, but you are a mess and need to be cleaned up," he responded trying not to make eye contact. His little girl had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

"Kagome, do I have to?"

_Smart Rin; go from one parent to his girlfriend._ "I'm sorry Rin, but I don't get a say in it and I have to go to work soon." Kagome explained to the girl who looked heart broken.

"Daddy! Can we go visit Kagome at work again? Can we? Huh?" the little girl asked getting very excited.

"We shall see, Rin. We were going to see Grandpa and Izayoi tonight so it depends on if they want to go out tonight."

"Will Uncle Yasha be there too?"

"More than likely," much to his distaste he knew Rin loved and adored her uncle, something he had to learn to live with.

"What about that other lady? His friend? I don't like her, she keeps trying to get me to call her auntie," she said pouting. "I don't have to though, right?"

"No, Rin, not if you don't want to."

Kagome began to feel uncomfortable knowing that Rin was talking about Kikyou and it was in that moment she realized that if things worked out between her and Sesshomaru then she'd also have to spend time with Inuyasha and Kikyou. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. She was already in a family with Kikyou but if her and Sesshomaru got married, and Inuyasha and Kikyou got married, they'd always be around each other, for everything.

_I love being around Sesshomaru, but can I handle being around Inuyasha and Kikyou after what they've done to me? After they betrayed me? Maybe I should talk to Sesshomaru about this later._

After that thought Kagome silently went upstairs while Sesshomaru and Rin spoke to get dressed and ready for work.

End Chapter

A/N: As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated to help me improve. This was kind of a filler chapter but I'll keep on with the story and if people have something they'd like to see in the story please tell me and I'll find a way to add it in, with credit to you.


End file.
